Pink Celestial Voices That Defy The Cosmos
by THE REAL HILDE
Summary: Our beloved Mozenrath summons an exiled being of great power from another Universe, and well... Lets jsut say, shes awfully pink.
1. Celestial Voice

Mozenrath tapped his foot impatiently. He had erected every part of the spell with a skillful swiftness. In fact, he had prepared too swiftly.  
  
When he had dusted off the cover of one of the older books in his library, leafed through the crumbling pages, and uncoded the cryptic writings scrawled out in some long forgotten texts, he had known all too well that the incantation would only work at a certain time during the night.  
  
But, as he yearned for the secrets and power of untold universes, he had rushed to prepare, afraid to miss his once in a millennia chance.  
  
Strangely, as though to make up for is unfortunate life, the attributes of the spell had been easily acquired. Unlike a vast majority of wizards, sorcerers, and other assorted magical beings, Mozenrath happened to own a rather large crystal of Ix (left over from one of the many times he had tried to enslave a street rat's genie).  
  
Xerxese slithered around, mumbling incomprehensible words. Mozenrath stood there in a silent rage. How dare he make even the slightest noise while Mozenrath was on the brink of a break through in the power/world domination department. Ah, well Xerxese would just have to pay later.  
  
Now moving on to the oh-so-important time that our vengeful young sorcerer was waiting for. It is almost upon us now, the moon. Eerie blue moon beams began to sift over the sunroof in the ceiling.  
  
Mozenrath's mood lightened a little. And a little here meaning, a change of mood ever so slight it wouldn't even be noticeable to the naked eye (assuming, of course, that you could see moods change with the naked eye).  
  
And, as our beloved ruler of black sands fumed inwardly over the incompetence of his only living servant, the clock took the opportunity to strike twelve midnight, and the moon the opportunity to reach its ever-so-anticipated position above the crystal of Ix.  
  
The crystal began to glow, a bright, iridescent blue. This, of course, attracted Mozenrath's attention, as any fifty-foot tall by ten-foot wide glowing blue crystal might tend to do.  
  
Though the glowing part of the spell had been foreseen, the charming lord of the citadel was not sure what was to happen next. He folded his arms and yawned.  
  
"Yawning? In front of a Celestial force that defies the cosmos, the mortal yawns?" a voice commanded more that asked. "How incredibly rude of you."  
  
Mozenrath looked up. There was no one in the room but he and Xerxese, and certainly his nearly illiterate servant couldn't have become so well learned without his knowing. No, it had to be coming from the crystal then.  
  
"Show yourself," Mozenrath commanded in a tone of voice as demanding as that of the 'Celestial force that defied the cosmos', that he now assumed came from within the glowing, blue crystal of Ix.  
  
"Show myself?" retorted an annoyed 'Celestial voice that defied the cosmos' from within the crystal. "To a mortal? Either you're incredibly bold, or immensely stupid. Oh, and one more thing. Even if you are incredibly bold, why should I, a Celestial voice that defies the cosmos, listen to you?"  
  
"Because I OWN you!" Mozenrath roared, losing his quick temper. "I brought you here, with my own to hands. Flesh and BONE, do you hear me? I can just as easily send you back into exile!"  
  
"Fine, you big meanie!" sighed the now, not-so-menacing voice from within the crystal. The crystal flashed a few times, and an overwhelmingly pink-being stepped out from within the light and landed soundlessly upon the marble stone of the floor.  
  
"My, you're overwhelmingly pink, aren't you?" ask Mozenrath, amusement lacing the features on his pale face.  
  
The girl just crossed her arms and pouted. She was at least half a head shorter than Mozenrath, and she WAS very pink. Her hair (which was pink,) was long and straight, reaching just past her knees. Her perfectly straight and well-kept (pink) bangs framed her large (pink) eyes. She had an overall pale complexion, though it paled in comparison to Mozenrath's deathly white skin (no pun intended).  
  
"So you are what I get for my painstaking preparations? Yet another incompetent servant, only with a case of pink," Mozenrath now sounded annoyed.  
  
"Painstaking preparations?" she asked surveying her surroundings with one, pink twirl, nearly slapping Mozenrath across the face with her hair. "If you ask me, this," she waved her hand indicating the left over remnants of the incantation, "Looks like a rushed, hasty job."  
  
Mozenrath frowned. "Rushed? Perhaps. Hasty? Never. And besides," he said crossing his arms to match her stance, only about half a head taller, "No one asked you."  
  
"Actually, you sort of did, you know," she grinned.  
  
'Well,' he shrugged inwardly, 'Perhaps I did.' He took his gauntleted hand, and lifted up her chin so he could see her face. He was surprised to see just how feminine and pretty her facial features where. One could almost say beautiful, in fact. He frowned. Beauty, as in most people he had known, was often a sign of arrogance, and vanity. He didn't really want to deal with female hormones.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, with a sardonic interest and sympathy. "Not a mindless drone, as you're accustomed to?"  
  
He removed his hand, but she kept looking up at him. "I just wasn't expecting someone like you, when I summoned a powerful being imprisoned in a crystal from another Universe."  
  
"Why?" she pouted. "Because I'm a girl?"  
  
He sighed, assuming she would be pouting and ranting often. He decided to counter her question with one of his own. "What exactly were you imprisoned for? Spreading joy, happiness, and pinkness across the land?"  
  
At that moment, Xerxese decided to slither over. The shape shifter had been watching the girl, barely blinking, for he had never seen anything with so much of this color before. "Mozenrath make funny?" he hissed.  
  
She frowned. "No I was not. As a matter of fact, I was imprisoned for numerous attempts at taking over the world. Being magical as I am, I was at the misfortunate disadvantage of being able to be absorbed by a crystal of Ix."  
  
Mozenrath waved Xerxese away, and took another look at the girl in front of him. Right now, she and Xerxese were having a staring contest, with Xerxese slithering round and round her head. Perhaps Just perhaps, could there be more to this pink one than met the eye?  
  
If her claims were valid, she could be a valuable asset to his conquests. "Can you tell me lies?" he asked.  
  
"No," she stated flatly, never taking her eyes off of the slithering eel.  
  
So, it was true. "And must you do whatever I tell you?" he asked, beginning the think that this might not be so bad after all.  
  
"Yes, within reason," she responded, finally growing tired of staring down an eel. She averted her full, commanding attention to Mozenrath. "Must you ask so any questions?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, which surprised him. He would have to think about what to do with this girl later. Now, though, he was tired.  
  
He turned on his heel and began to walk meaningfully out of the room's double doors. "Follow me," he said boredly. He assumed she would follow, most likely having nothing better to do. That, of course, was besides the fact that it was a command, and she had to obey.  
  
For a moment he wasn't sure if she actually was following him. He heard no sound around him but the moaning wind through the vast and numerous glassless windows, his own footsteps upon the marble, and the slithering of Xerxese. He stopped and twirled on his heels once more.  
  
She ran into him, which sent them both sprawling on the ground.  
  
He scowled as he sat up and removed the girl from on top of him.  
  
She stood up and then offered him her hand. He batted it away and stood on his own. She frowned. "If I owe you a lifetime of servitude, you could at least be friendly."  
  
He just started walking again, and stopped when he reached his room. "Your room is across the hall from mine," he said putting his hand on his door handle. "We will discuss the services that will be required of you in the morning." He pushed the door to his room open, and was about to close it, when he felt her hand on his arm.  
  
He was, for the moment, no longer amused with his new servant, and he turned to her, frowning once more. "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't I even get to know your name?" She asked.  
  
"Mozenrath," he sighed. "Lord Mozenrath. Master to you, servant." She just looked at him, which again made him uncomfortable. "Sleep," he nodded his head towards her door.  
  
"Don't you even want to know my name?" she asked.  
  
He yawned. "Perhaps in the morning. For now," he said simply. "You are servant, minion, slave, and whatever else I wish to call you." With that he closed the door.  
  
He could still feel her looking at him, even through the doors. He leaned his back against the doors and heard her say three, meek words.  
  
"Good night, Mozy!"  
  
He gave a halfhearted scowl to an empty room, and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
:P I'll put up more if I get good reviews. X.x Or any reviews, really. -.-; Sorry I like writing long sentences. O.o Dun flame me, though I dunno why you would  
  
^^ Review please?  



	2. Clap your hands

For those of you people that think I ripped off a story called 'Mozenrath's Rabbit', I hate to break it to you but there are numerous fics out there about defiant girls who are servants of Mozenrath, the end results being romance. :P So pooh on your heads but not literally because that's just gross.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Pink In The Morning  
  
Mozenrath awoke in the morning with a new vigor. Another toy. Good for you, Mozenrath. He mentally patted himself on the back.  
  
He got out of bed, and left his room. The door to the room across from his was slightly ajar. Doing the only polite thing to do, Mozenrath opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
It was empty. Okay so maybe it wasn't empty. It still had a bed, a carpet, an armoire, a chair, a desk, a lamp and a shelf. Not to mention, of course, four walls, a ceiling, a window, and the door Mozenrath occupied.  
  
He frowned, and then turned when he heard Xerxese slithering behind him. "Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
"Nice Lady?" asked Xerxese. He waited for his master to answer him, but he didn't. "She go," he said finally.  
  
"What?!" Mozenrath yelled, enraged. He stormed down the main hallway, intent on finding and punishing that girl. She would learn never to cross Mozenrath. She would learn that-  
  
He ran into her. (For the second time, I might add.) He scowled, and removed her from on top of him (again). She sighed and stood up, offering him her hand once more. He ignored her hand and stood up on his own (just like last time).  
  
She looked a little hurt, and his anger faltered for a second. Then he remembered how she had tried to run away. "How dare you defy me!" he roared.  
  
She just put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Well if you didn't like pancakes you should have said something sooner. Now you'll just have to suffer through them."  
  
"What are you talking about? Where have you been?" he demanded.  
  
"Well I was making breakfast, until I heard someone on a war path and went into the hallway to see what was going on." She had her hair up in a high ponytail, her sleeves rolled up, and flour on her nose.  
  
He supposed she wouldn't think to put flour on her nose just to lie, and he sighed. "Why are you still wearing the same clothes?" he asked.  
  
"Well aren't you wearing the same cloths, too?" she asked, pointing a spoon with pancake batter at him.  
  
She had a point, and he scowled. She just looked at him, and he got uncomfortable again. "Well if you want anything, like cloths for example, just ask and we'll see. Within reason, of course."  
  
"Of course," she said withdrawing her spoon.  
  
"Fine. And since it seams you've already prepared a meal, I'll be waiting it in the dinning hall." He said shortly. He turned to walk off down the hallway towards the dinning hall, and he could feel her eyes on his back. Why did that bother him so much?  
  
He didn't have to wait long for his meal to be delivered. 'Good,' he thought to himself. 'At least she is prompt.'  
  
She put his plate in front of him, and then sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She just looked up at him like he had just asked her if the sky was purple, which we all know its not. Its blue. Unless of course its night time or sunset Or sunrise Or raining Or you're in outer space, but does outer space even have a 'sky'? Right Getting back to the subject  
  
The sky is blue.  
  
  
  
Right now were all smarter.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" he frowned. "I all ready have enough dead servants."  
  
She gasped.  
  
"What?" he asked, actually confused. (I don't think I've ever seen him confused on the TV show)  
  
"I do believe you were trying to be funny!" she grinned.  
  
He sighed, and went back to the original topic of the sky being blue.  
  
  
  
I mean why she sat on the floor.  
  
"You never answered me," he said, dully.  
  
"I'm sitting on the floor because I'm supposed to. Or at least I had to last time I was a servant to a sorcerer, but then that was punishment for trying to take over the world. This is" she trailed off.  
  
Mozenrath took a moment to think about what she had just said. It didn't make sense. "I thought you were imprisoned in the crystal of Ix because you tried to take over the world."  
  
"I was," she paled. Obviously those weren't the fondest of memories.  
  
"But you just said you were a servant in a castle because you tried to take over the world."  
  
"That was the first time, silly. The whole time I was in that castle I was yet again plotting world domination," she sighed nostalgically. "Ah, the good old days Anywho, I got caught. And blah, blah, blah, here I am!"  
  
Interesting. "Hmm So you're siting on the floor, why?" he asked again.  
  
"Fine, fine, oh one of no formalities," she said, as she stood up and took a seat in the chair next to him. She just looked at him with that strange gaze.  
  
"Well?" she frowned. "Aren't you going to eat your pancakes? I don't want to hear it if they get cold! You're a big boy, you know how to use a microwave."  
  
"A what?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Neeevermind," she said. "Umm I have a question"  
  
"What now?" he asked, annoyed. These 'pancakes' were actually good, and she kept interrupting him.  
  
"Don't you want to know my name yet?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose" he sighed. He should get the recipe for these 'pancakes'. Too bad Xerxese can't cook.  
  
((I would like to leave you in suspense once more to tell you something really important that I haven't told you yet obviously. Mozenrath and all other Aladdin characters don't belong to me, ((sniffles)) they belong to Disney! I know you knew that but I don't want to get sued))  
  
"My name," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "Is Amatsuotome Hoshikuzu, and I am going to kill you."  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Dun Dun Dunnnn  
  
o.o Oooh cliff hanger. Neener. I don't know what 'neener' means, but my friend told me that today, so 'neener'. La la la, If you care, Amatsuotome Hoshikuzu means Celestial Maiden. Nope sorry I didn't name her pink. Anyway read, review, party!  
  
Oh and I just remembered that you CAN flame me because I think fire is pretty  
  
@.@ Wooh!  
  
Right, anyway sorry I got all weird and interrupted a lot in the second half. There was this cockroach and I got scared and I forgot where I was because I don't like bugs and then I got all confused and my writing style went splat but that's okay because my writing sucks to begin with so muah.  



End file.
